Imaginative Static
by Wite-Lite
Summary: First Fanfic here. Hermione tries to curse Malfoy and ends up changing Hogwarts forever. No longer are they sweet children, but objects of Hermione's imagination. R&R please!
1. Prelogue

Imaginative Static  
  
Hermione hated Potions with a passion. In fact she almost hated Potions more than she hated Draco Malfoy. She hated him for various reasons, especially for the way he treated her. Like a piece of meat, like a mudblood, like a-. She, stopped her flow of thought for a second. She was going to get back at Draco Malfoy, for everything he had done to her. He's going down, she thought to herself, way down.  
  
She heard Snape's voice from behind her, drawling and lazy. Hermione hated that voice. She shut her eyes and began to curse Malfoy, the Eperenza Curse, it has said in The Advanced Book of Spells. She was ready, she took a deep breath and gulped down the blueberry juice. Then everything went black. 


	2. A Rather Deformed Potions Class

Chapter Two: A Rather Deformed Potions Class  
  
Then everything went black.  
  
*~Hermione woke up in a pillar of darkness. What's going on? She thought to  
herself. Was she dead? Where were her classmates?  
Almost as quickly as the light had disappeared, it came on again. She stared in shock at her classmates, not believing what she was seeing.  
And she let out a horrified scream  
*******************************  
No longer were her classmates wearing their black wizard's robes, it appeared that they all were wearing free clothes. Harry was wearing free clothes, his dark hair spiked, and was he wearing contacts? Hermione looked at him curiously. Very nice, she thought to herself.  
Very, very nice.  
  
Crabbe and Goyle were wearing tuxes. That aspect wouldn't have been so bad if they weren't so fat. Both were wearing a corsage and holding hands. Hermione looked away and grimaced. Neville was smoking a cigar, and was holding a cane with a huge ruby for a handle. He looked at her, and blew smoke in her eyes. A pimp?  
  
Ron was wearing all black, which looked surprisingly good with his bright red hair. He had liberty spikes now, which gave him a punkish appearance. When he cocked his head, she spotted a lip ring on his lower lip. Was their a purpose for that? Hermione caught herself blushing at the thought and turned to stare at the rest of her classmates.  
  
Cho and a fellow prefect, Jess, were talking to each other in the front of the room. Hermione stared at them in shock, looking at what they were and weren't wearing. Both looked very much so like well-paid sluts. They turned to look at her and started whispering, staring at Hermione like she had committed a false crime. Both were soon joined by Lavender and Parvati who looked about the same. They also stared at Hermione and shot her a dirty look.  
  
Hermione's eyes darted around the room and they landed on Malfoy. She was blushing now, because he looked every bit like Harry, only more handsome. Did he know what she had tried to do to him only a few minutes earlier. It didn't look it, because he let out a low laugh, and said,  
  
"Hermione what are you wearing?" 


	3. Ignore Me!

Through the distance, a loud scream rang. It rang shrill through Hogwarts, echoing through the Great Hall, the stairwell, the Forbidden Forest, all the way to Cedric Diggory's ears.  
  
"Ahh...Hermione what are you wearing?" Cedric said in an unusually high voice. "I don't know what the bloody hell I'm wearing!" Hermione answered loudly.  
  
She stared at her clothing. There was nothing Hermione-ish about it at all. She looked like a 15 year old hooker. A bloody 15 year old hooker. She looked like she had just come for the Rocky Horror Picture Show, and met Queen Laatifah in Scary Movie 3. She had clumps of mascara falling into her eyes, and her bright pink lipstick was smudged down to her chin. And the last person she wanted to see was Cedric Diggory. Some rather annoying 4th- year girls turned to laugh at her as she made her way across the Great Hall.  
  
Perfect, just perfect, her chances of ever being head girl were ruined. Not like head girl was a priority any more. She ran in her stilletto heels down the long narrow hallway. People turned to stare at her, and she suddenly ran straight into Jess. Her eyes widened in shock as she looked at who she was with. She was with Harry. She felt her eyes watering as another clump of mascara fell into her eyes.  
  
She ran into the bathroom, and then, only then let the tears come. She could hear Jess knocking on the door, but only for a few seconds. Then there was silence. 


	4. Studdish?

Hermione entered the Great Hall with Harry and Ron at her side. Hermione had tried to clean up her appearance, but the vast eye makeup had permanently "stained" her skin. Ron and Harry had tried hard not to laugh, when they saw her new "look" and occasionally snorted when she avoided all conversations with them.  
  
It was Ron who started the argument, "Hermione, you know Harry is going with Jess?" Harry blushed, and took a sip of pumpkin juice.  
  
Hermione shrugged and pretended she hadn't heard Ron. Of course she knew, the hold school knew, and they weren't afraid to talk about it. It of course, was an odd pairing, considering the fact that Jess was Hufflepuff and Harry was Gryffindor. Jess was best friends with Cho, Lavender, and Parvati, all four being very "all that" and "with it." Harry however was with the same two as usual. A punk maniac and a "disturbed" gothic, hippy-like erm. specimen.  
  
Ron knew exactly how Hermione felt about Jess. They both were utterly disgusted with each other. It didn't help the fact that they both wanted Harry, and head girl all the same. Hermione frowned and looked across the Great Hall to see Jess.  
  
She was with Cho (as usual) and both appeared to be talking to Dean Thomas and Sean Finnegan. They were giggling over something and Jess caught Hermione's eyes. Hermione appeared to be shooting daggers with her eyes (which even in the wizard world means "back off bitch"). Jess rolled her own and started flirting with a rather dandyish sort of boy, turned sex god. It was no other than Draco Malfoy. 


End file.
